


Burn

by TruthandLies



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, when friends collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandLies/pseuds/TruthandLies
Summary: When Mal's and Evie's feelings flare, the emotional flames threaten to burn.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of revising some rather lengthy Malvie stories (a one-shot for cyoung, a new multichapter, _Fire and Fangs_ and _A Witch's Fairy Tale_ ). I thought I'd take a break and write this tiny tale.

It happens when there is no space between.

When rain dances across the windows of their dorm, creating a tap-tap-tap rhythm that waltzes through the silence.

When the heater gusts its warm breath across their skin. Evie's skin and Mal's, contrasting tones of copper and ivory.

When Evie pushes her feet beneath Mal's sheets and gazes into Mal's deep emerald eyes. 

The world is alive in these moments. When they twine together in Mal's bed. When Mal's breath splashes across Evie's lips. 

When their argument of five minutes earlier is a distant hum of memory.

Evie's throat is still tired from her shouts. "If you want to spend time with me, M, then why do you keep disappearing every time I'm anywhere nearby?"

Mal's eyes flashed with fire. "You don't get it, do you?" She stalked toward Evie, an Isle girl on the crossroads of rage. "I can't be near you, Evie."

Evie flung out her hands. "You want to be near me. You can't be near me. You're right, M. I don't get it."

But she did get it.

She'd gotten it for weeks.

Each time Mal disappeared. Each time Evie slipped into Mal's space between. 

On movie nights, when they sat impossibly close upon the couch, the only space between existing in the negative spaces of their fingers, curling-uncurling around each other's hands. Fleeting touches that turned into bold caresses, tips of fingers stroking wrists and palms. Until Mal's fingers froze. And Mal stumbled to her feet, making excuses about needing to visit the library (after curfew) or being so tired she couldn't keep her eyes opened (they looked opened enough to Evie).

In the art room, when they spelled each other with glances over the tops of canvases colored with Evie's designs and Mal's slices of Isle-and-Auradon. Glances which lingered. Glances which turned into gazes, connecting in the invisible spaces, deep and rich and real. Until Evie, drawn toward Mal, took a step closer. And Mal, eyes flickering with fear, took a step back. A shattered heartbeat later, and Mal broke their connection, returning to her canvas, pretending to lose herself in her art, tensing each time Evie made a noise.

On the night Mal broke up with Ben -- two days after Evie ended things with Doug -- and they first learned to take comfort in Mal's bed, their toes touching beneath the sheets.On all nights thereafter, when excuses and inevitability found them back inside that bed. And Evie's gaze would flick to Mal's plump lips. Or Mal's gaze would flick to Evie's parted mouth. Their breaths would quicken into a waltz, until Mal's breath dipped, signaling her next move. She'd dance away, rolling over onto her other side, turning her back to Evie (even as she curled into each of Evie's curves).

On every day and every night the space is not a space at all. Like tonight, when Mal stalked so close, they stood nose-to-nose, their shoulders rising and crashing in the cataclysm of words-still-left-unsaid.

_I need you near me._

_When we're apart, the world starts to die._

_I don't know what's happening between us, why we keep crashing together. But I never want it to stop._

_I'm afraid. Afraid that if we keep colliding, one day, we'll burn in this inferno of emotions I still don't understand._

It doesn't matter who speaks them. Or if they're ever spoken at all. Somehow, Evie knows they're truths that exist inside them both.

So when Mal stalked to Evie, the words burning upon her tongue, Evie closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm tired, M. Let's not argue, okay? Let's just sleep." She quirked her head at Mal's bed.

When she opened her eyes, the fire in Mal's gaze had faded into emerald sparks. Sparks that threatened to set Evie aflame. "Okay," Mal whispered, her voice kindled into an inferno that heated Evie inside-out.

They took solace and found safety within Mal's cool sheets.

They took solace and found safety within each other. 

And now, there is no space between.

There is the rain, dancing its rhythm across the glass.

And Mal's breath, a heated breeze across Evie's lips.

And their toes, touching beneath the sheets. Their legs, twined together like lovers. Their hands, exploring places before unexplored. 

Mal's fingers trace the skin of Evie's waist, whispering goose bumps across her flesh.

Evie's fingers tangle themselves in Mal's hair, savoring the purple silk.

And somewhere in the dance of rain and the waltz of breath, Evie's lips choose to explore, too. She pushes them against Mal's mouth. Kindling a kiss that tastes like fire. And feels like sunlit warmth.

Mal gasps and pushes closer. Gripping Evie's hip, she tastes Evie, too. Tastes her with the tip of her tongue, sliding across Evie's lips. Tastes her, too, by sliding that tongue into Evie's mouth. And gasping again when Evie samples back.

Lightning flashes through the sky, illuminating the room.

Lightning flashes beneath Evie's skin, illuminating her thundering heart.

This. Holding Mal. Kissing Mal. Savoring Mal. It's all she's ever wanted.

They break the kiss, but not the connection. Mal leans her forehead against Evie's. "Promise me we'll still be friends?"

"Best friends." Evie nips at her nose. "And so much more."

"Then kiss me again," Mal whispers, stroking Evie's waist.

Evie grins. And kisses her so-much-more-than-best-friend again, knowing as she does that they've finally collided. That they will burn in this inferno of emotions.

Knowing also that burning isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, when things burn, they are brought to life.


End file.
